


bouquet

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm not afraid :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bouquet

Zero looks in bouquet that fell into the Juda's hands at the wedding. Um, he thought, who knows why Jude kept that. Maybe it should mean something? Jude don't behave any differently than usual, but this bouquet ... hm.  
Zero shook his head as if to thoughts disappear. Never in his life hadn't hoped that would meet someone like Jude, nor will someone to love him as Jude. And literally everything is ready to do for him. But the wedding? Hello?

Jude interrupted him thinking when he entered the room and sat down beside him. He kissed him gently into his mouth and looked questionable "Something happened?" "No, why?" Zero said trying to be casual. Jude doesn't insist, just put his head in his lap. Since the situation has calmed down about the club and how much from when they both returned to the old commitments both feel really exhausting. This evening who spend together Jude especially likes. It helps him a boost for all that awaits them in the future. Close your eyes and not think about anything in particular, enjoy the warmth Zero lap and hand that he unknowingly passes through his hair. Zero obvious something bothering, but Jude would wait until he is ready to say. They have all the time in the world.  
"Are you thinking about marriage and children sometimes Jude" Zero suddenly interrupted comfortable silence. Jude are almost choke from coughing while getting up from his lap. "I did not, where it now?" Jude looks at him in surprise. "Bouquet" Zero muttered. "What bouquet?" Jude is still surprising. "Why is it still here? Is that supposed to be some message? "Zero looks at him in horror, and Jude laughed. "What kind of message, what's wrong with you? I left it in a vase when we came from wedding. You want to throw it away? "Jude winked, still laughing.  
"Hey, why would we need paper?" Jude hugged him "I do not need no ring no paper that I know you're mine"  
Jude kissed his palm. Zero heart melted, and gives him a special sense of intimacy that never with anyone not felt.

The new order in the club really is not much changed in their lives. Jelena is still a bitch, but they trying to avoid her as much as can. Luckily arena is large and they rarely meet her. Jude is particularly happy that everything resolved in their favor. Bothering him sometimes only one thing. It seems to him that Zero still thought that he was able to shoot Jelena. 

Jude is sometimes found with Lionel for lunch. Lionel has finally found a good man she's been seeing. Maybe she's a little crazy like all actresses, but the Jude had always loved her. They were always support each other. Jude is a long changing his mind, but finally decides to tell her "Zero thinks I shot Jelena" suddenly dropped nervously. Lionel looked at him in amazement, "Really?" Jude nodded "What's worse, he thinks it's really great!" "Jude, you'll never be Oscar, where he got such nonsense?" Lionel stroked his hand.  
When both went their separate ways after lunch, Lionel decided to take action. He can watch the unfortunate Jude. Open the phone and call Jelena.

After a few days, Lionel and Jelena find themselves at lunch. Lionel tries to get something out of her, but nothing. Lionel is clever enough to realize that Jelena knows exactly who shot that night, but for some reason it keeps for itself. But knowing which days Jelena is out of town and decided to use it under any pretext snooping in her office. If something Lionel learned through the years that he spent in the arena, it will come down to what is of interest. This evening went unnoticed in the arena and break into Jelena office. At least some benefit from her marriage to Oscar, Lionel think and laughed. She looked around the office where she once reigned, knows exactly where to look. Jelena is predictable, and Lionel quickly found what she was looking and wrap the USB, took a last look around the office and quietly slip away again.

That Saturday Lionel invite Jude and Zero with her at lunch. Lionel them finally meet with David. The man was very pleasant. Lunch flows in a great atmosphere. Once David gets an invitation to come to the hospital because it is on duty, Lionel says the boys she had a surprise. Ask them to move into the study. When all look at the entire recording, where they can see that Sloan shot a Jelena, Zero and Jude glances. "Where did you get it?" Jude spoke first. "A woman never reveals sources" Lionel laughed. When you go home after lunch, Jude whispered in her ear, "Thank you" and hugged her stronger. Lionel is only important that the Jude happy. He waved to them once again and shut the door.

During the drive to the house no one spoke a word. Finally in the evening in bed Jude spoke first "As you're sorry that it was not me?" Zero looked at him "Where did you get it? I would not mind even if you are. "  
" Zero, there is little I would not do for you, and this is one of them. This was the situation when he shot at someone just because she do not sell you to another club, "Jude breathed deeply as if he wanted to continue, but Zero interrupted him with a kiss. "Jude, I know, nor would I ever asked for anything like that, you're not Oscar" Jude finally laugh with relief. He loved when Zero sometimes reminded him of this, because if you are afraid of something in your life that you do not become as Oscar. Zero was his support and compass, as Jude was to Zero.

"Hey, where the bouquet?" Zero is trying to shift all a joke. "We all have our fears," Jude give him sly smile, "I am your protector, so I threw it that does not scare you." "Now we'll see who is the protector of which ..." Zero laughed aloud and pulled him to his side of the bed.


End file.
